OS: Oups ! Mauvaise personne
by Gwen who
Summary: Et si leur première rencontre était due à un concours de circonstances? Si Bellamy s'était trompé de personne ? Et si ils se retrouvaient malgré tout ? 100% Bellarke !


**Coucou à toutes, ceci n'est pas mon premier OS, ni ma première fiction mais ça l'est pour l'univers de The 100, je n'ai pas visionner toute la série mais comme beaucoup je veux du Bellarke !**

 **J'espère que cet OS moderne vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier crazybells, qui sans connaître l'univers de la série, a gentiment corrigé les petites fautes qui peuvent se glisser pendant l'écriture.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Allez, viens avec nous à cette convention ! Me supplie ma meilleure amie Raven.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je demande sur un ton mélodramatique.

Elle regarde son petit ami qui nous observe perplexe mais qui a depuis le temps, l'habitude de nous voir comme ça.

-Parce que ce sera marrant ? Hasarde-t-elle. Et en plus tu n'as rien à payer puisque j'ai eu les pass gratuitement. Allez Clarke, en plus ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une sortie toi et moi.

-Tu sais qu'il y aura quand même Wick ? Je la questionne en faisant référence à son petit ami qui ricane devant notre scène.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis peut-être pas en dernière année de médecine mais j'ai quand même des neurones !

-Et depuis quand les mécaniciennes ont des neurones, ou même savent ce que c'est ? La taquine Wick.

-Ta gueule d'abord, t'es ingénieur et pas en bio quelque chose, rétorque Raven.

-Comme tu viens de le souligner, je suis en dernière année et je dois bientôt soutenir ma thèse et avec les gardes à l'hôpital, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir me libérer.

-Mais ce n'est pas un problème, me coupe ma meilleure amie. J'ai regardé ton planning et samedi prochain, tu n'as rien de prévu, sourit-elle fièrement.

Je regarde le brune en face de moi avant de lancer un coup d'œil au seul homme dans la pièce, qui se contente de hausser les épaules. Je vais tuer Raven !

-Mais j'avais prévu de lire, tu sais me détendre !

-Mais tu vas t'amuser, Clarke fais le ou j'appelle Finn pour lui dire que tu veux sortir avec lui, menace-t-elle.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu n'as pas intérêt, je reprends rapidement voyant qu'elle sort son portable.

Je sais qu'elle ne bluffe pas, je la connais depuis que nous avons, bah depuis toujours en fait même si nous ne sommes meilleures amies que depuis 15 ans. Elle est capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut de moi, elle est redoutable et elle sait surtout que Finn, notre livreur de pizza, presque attitré, est attiré -et fortement- par moi. Je le trouve gentil, mais ridicule avec ses cheveux brun presque plus longs que mon carré blond.

-Alors ?

-Très bien sale traîtresse, je viendrais mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Rigole la brune.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à cette satanée convention pour une série que je ne regarde pas, et surtout que je ne connais absolument pas. Raven est tout excitée et m'épuise, je l'ai donc laissée avec Wick pour me promener un peu parmi les différents stands. Mes talons me font un mal de chien, pourquoi est ce que j'ai encore une fois écouté Raven ?

Elle a insisté pour que je porte une combinaison pantalon noir et blanche avec des escarpins noirs mates, alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est des putains de chaussures confortables, parce que c'est sacrément grand ici ! J'ai l'habitude d'être tout le temps debout à l'hôpital où je finis mes études pour être gynécologue-obstétricienne. Ma mère aurait souhaité que je devienne chirurgienne, comme elle, mais passer des heures debout pour voir les entrailles d'une personne ; euh merci mais non merci, je préfère aider à donner la vie, bien plus gratifiant à mes yeux !

Je déambule dans les allées lorsqu'une main m'attrape le poignet et qu'une voix grave s'adresse à moi.

-Ah te voilà enfin, mais tu étais passée où bon sang ? C'est l'heure de la séance de dédicaces et nous avons déjà pris du retard par ta faute.

-Pardon ? Je demande ahurie.

-Tu peux bien t'excuser mais ça ne change rien.

Je me retourne vivement, essayant de me défaire de l'emprise de cet homme. Bon sang, Clarke souviens toi des cours d'auto-défense.

Cours que je n'ai jamais mis en pratique puisque je ne faisais que de regarder à cause de ma fracture au poignet gauche, la théorie est plus simple que la pratique. Mais où sont Raven et Wick quand j'ai besoin d'eux, si je me fais tuer ou kidnapper, je les bute, tous les deux !

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Je demande d'une voix froide.

-Ne fais pas ta princesse, tu sais très bien qui je suis alors tu vas me suivre.

Je lève enfin les yeux vers mon interlocuteur, que je dois visiblement connaître mais je ne tombe que sur une masse de boucles brunes. Je n'ai pas le choix que de le suivre docilement en espérant toutefois croiser un agent de sécurité ou un des deux idiots finis qui m'accompagnent !

Nous arrivons devant un espèce de stand où plusieurs tables sont alignées, quelques personnes sont déjà installées et tous soupirent de soulagement en me voyant arriver.

-Lizzie, mais tu étais passée où ? Me demande un jeune homme, il doit sans doute avoir mon âge bien qu'il fasse un peu plus vieux.

-Je l'ai retrouvée en train de flâner à travers les stands, comme si on avait le temps, répond l'homme qui m'avait pris le bras.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ce type, il ne sait pas que les femmes ont elles aussi une langue et des cordes vocales et en conséquent, sont capables de parler ? Je m'apprête à lui signifier mon mécontentement lorsqu'une jeune femme brune, qui ressemble étrangement à l'homme qui tient mon bras, m'en empêche.

-Bellamy, c'est bon, le plus important maintenant est de faire notre travail alors on va tous gentiment sourire et faire croire que tout le monde s'entend bien, c'est compris Lizzie ?

-Mais je ne suis pas…

-C'est compris ? m'interrompt le fameux Bellamy.

Je crois que celui la, je vais le torturer lentement et douloureusement pour lui faire comprendre que bordel, je sais parler !

-C'est compris, je répète ayant conscience que personne ne m'écoute et que cette Lizzie n'a pas l'air très appréciée par ses collègues, c'est dommage pour elle. Je m'entends assez bien avec les autres médecins, infirmières et sages femmes. Même si mes meilleurs amis au travail sont un pharmacien, Jasper et un technicien en échographie, Monty. Ils sont avec Raven et Wick, ma deuxième famille et je les adore.

Je prends donc place là où le nom « Lizzie » est marqué et je vois des dizaines de fan entrer dans la salle pour que nous leur signons des autographes et je me sens mal de mentir à tous ces gens qui pensent recevoir celui de leur idole alors qu'en fin de compte, je ne suis qu'une usurpatrice. Même si de tous, je suis celle qui a le moins de monde dans la file d'attente, ce qui me convient très bien, j'ai moins la sensation d'arnaquer ces pauvres gens.

Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir me sortir de cette situation délicate ; je ne vais pas pouvoir me faire passer pour une autre durant toute la journée ou toute la convention, il en est hors de question ! Je suis tirée de mes songes par Bellamy. Il a une belle voix, c'est dommage qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi, se soit pour être désagréable.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta princesse et de rêvasser, il a des personnes qui attendent leur autographe.

Au même moment, une femme demande à l'aide, je me lève pour voir de quoi il s'agit et voyant une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, je n'hésite pas à contourner le stand et à la rejoindre. Plusieurs personnes me regardent comme si une troisième tête venait de me pousser mais je n'en ai rien à faire, car si je devine assez bien la situation, la jeune femme vient de perdre les eaux et est sur le point d'accoucher.

-Madame, je suis médecin, je vais vous poser quelques questions d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'elle subit une contraction. J'active le chronomètre de ma montre pour avoir une idée de la fréquence de ces dernières.

-Vous venez de perdre les eaux n'est ce pas ? Elle hoche à nouveau la tête. Bon, alors suivez moi, on va essayer de trouver un coin plus au calme pour appeler les secours, vous voulez bien ?

-Oui, croasse la jeune femme en me tenant le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Demande soudainement Bellamy.

-Je ne suis pas Lizzie, mais je suis médecin et cette dame va avoir son bébé dans très peu de temps alors rends moi un service, trouve le personnel soignant de cette fichue convention et apporte moi le sac de secours qu'il y aura avec gants et autres, il faut que j'examine cette jeune femme, j'explique en avançant avec la dame.

Je trouve un coin tranquille, une chance que ce petit vestiaire ne soit pas verrouillé. Je fais installer la jeune femme qui m'apprend s'appeler Lexa. J'appelle les secours pour les prévenir mais en raison d'un gros accident de la circulation, ils ne pourront pas venir immédiatement. Génial !

Après deux autres contractions, qui sont très rapprochées, à peine 3 minutes s'écoulent entre deux, Bellamy revient avec ce que je lui avais demandé plus un secouriste qui ne me servira à pas grand-chose.

-Bon, j'ai appelé les pompiers qui ne peuvent pas venir pour l'instant à cause d'un gros carambolage, je suis gynécologue-obstétricienne alors c'est moi qui vais vous accoucher Lexa, au fait je m'appelle Clarke. Merci pour le matériel mais si tout le monde pouvait sortir pour que je l'examine, ce serait pas du luxe !

Je vois l'acteur sortir, mais pas le secouriste. Devant mon air interrogateur, il m'explique :

-Rien ne me prouve que vous êtes bien celle que vous dites alors je vais rester pour vérifier si tout se passe bien.

-Très bien, vous serez mon assistant, je soupire en sortant une paire de gants en latex pendant que le secouriste aide Lexa à baisser son pantalon et sa culotte.

Merde, elle est déjà dilater à 8 centimètres et la venue au monde de son enfant est imminente. En effet, moins d'une heure plus tard, un petit garçon voit le jour. Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé malgré les conditions un peu particulières de la naissance. Il n'y pas eu de complication et j'en suis soulagée, grâce à des ciseaux spéciaux, je coupe le cordon ombilicale et Lexa expulse le placenta que je mets dans un sac pour que les pompiers, qui viennent d'arriver puissent bien l'examiner mais je dirais que tout est normal.

Je ressors des vestiaires avec des traces de sang et de liquide amniotique sur ma combinaison pantalon. Les pompiers prennent le relai auprès de la mère et de l'enfant pendant que je range tout le matériel. Devant les vestiaires, Bellamy est toujours présent et je me pose la question de savoir depuis combien de temps il attend.

-La jeune femme va bien ?

-Oui et son enfant aussi, je réponds lasse alors que je pue, que je suis dégueulasse et que je n'ai qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche.

-Tant mieux, au fait je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je croyais vraiment que tu étais Lizzie, d'ailleurs on dirait des jumelles.

-C'est oublié, je balaye ses excuses d'une main. La prochaine fois rappelle toi de laisser parler la personne, d'accord ?

-Hum, ouais.

-Bon bah j'y vais alors.

Je commence à m'éloigner lorsque je repère Raven et Wick dans la foule, je me dirige vers eux alors que ma meilleure amie s'écrit :

-Mais tu étais où bon sang ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche et pourquoi tu es toute tâchée ?

-Longue histoire, je réponds en souriant.

-C'est avec Bellamy Blake que tu parlais ?

-Qui ?

-Bellamy Blake, Clarke tu ne peux pas être passer à côté de ça, c'est l'acteur principal de ma série favorite ! En plus il est super canon, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je ne regarde pas ta série, je lui rappelle. En plus je trouve que Sam Heughan dans Outlander est bien plus beau !

-Pff, il est roux et tu n'aimes pas les roux.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ah oui, si je me rappelle bien, tous tes ex sont bruns. Pas un seul roux ou blond dans la liste.

-Non, tu oublies…

-C'était une coloration, il est aussi brun. Admets que tu as un faible pour les bruns !

-Bon, peut-être que tu as raison, bien que je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton acteur favoris. D'ailleurs, je serais Kyle, je deviendrai jaloux.

-Il sait que je n'aime que lui, pas vrai que tu le sais mon amour ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais.

-Voilà ! Pour en revenir à Bellamy Blake, j'espère que tu as fait des cochonneries avec lui dans un placard, ce qui pourrait peut-être expliquer tes cheveux en bataille, ton air fatigué mais pas les tâches, malheureusement.

-Au risque de te décevoir, je viens seulement de faire un accouchement en urgence dans une petite salle, après que ton acteur favori m'a prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. Rien de cochon dans mon histoire.

-C'est bien dommage.

Je suis bien d'accord, parce que sous ses airs de connard, il était quand même sacrément canon et que j'ai envie d'une partie de jambe en l'air maintenant qu'on le dit et ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de coucher avec lui bien que j'affirme le contraire à Raven.

Je ne croise plus le chemin du fameux acteur, parce qu'à cause de toute cette histoire, j'ai eu envie de découvrir la série, et si au début j'avais un peu de mal, je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme du personnage joué par Bellamy. Et c'est vrai que je ressemble étrangement à l'actrice qui joue avec lui.

Je ne me morfonds pas dans mon coin en pleurant contre le fait que je ne reverrais jamais plus l'acteur même si parfois je fais des rêves qui nous mettent dans des positions… très plaisantes mais compromettantes.

Ce n'est que trois mois après que je le retrouve ou qu'il me retrouve tout à fait par hasard à l'hôpital puisqu'il accompagne une femme pour son rendez vous prénatale. C'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer la patiente mais je sais par son dossier qu'elle est enceinte de 9 semaines . Je rentre dans le cabinet de consultation où une infirmière l'a déjà fait installer puisque j'ai un peu de retard à cause d'une césarienne en urgence.

-Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Clarke Griffin, je dis en tendant la main à la jeune femme en face de moi.

-Oh mais je vous reconnais, c'est vous la jeune femme qu'on a pris pour Lizzie, je suis Octavia, on s'est rapidement parlée.

-Oui, je me souviens, félicitation. Le futur papa ne veut pas assister à la première échographie, je demande.

-Non, mon fiancé est en tournage en ce moment et ne pouvait pas se libérer alors c'est mon frère qui m'accompagne mais puisque c'est une écho vaginale, il n'a pas besoin d'assister à ça ! Rigole Octavia.

-Vous avez bien raison, je souris à mon tour.

Je procède à l'échographie puis le temps que je développe les images, Octavia se rhabille. Son frère entre après pour le rendez vous où je vais expliquer le déroulement de la grossesse à la jeune femme. Il est tout aussi surpris de me voir que je le suis, car en face de moi se trouve Bellamy Blake.

-Toi.

-Moi.

A la fin, il reste un peu, m'attendant et me demande :

-C'est bon si je te demande ton numéro cette fois ?

-Seulement si tu me promets de toujours me laisser parler.

-Promis !

 _(En effet, à partir de ce jour, Bellamy a toujours laisser Clarke parler mais il a trouvé une manière efficace pour la faire taire : l'embrasser ! )_

 _(Le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que leur fille, Madi, est tombée amoureuse de Clark, le fils de Lexa que Clarke avait fait naître ! )_

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis !_**

 ** _Amicalement,_**

 ** _Gwen who._**

 ** _13/08/2018_**


End file.
